fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
Scorpio, "The Scorpion", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, and formerly owned by Sorano Aguria. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Scorpion *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Skin Color': Dark *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Red & White *'Attire': Flower shaped red collar that is red with gold trim around his neck, a red sheet-like material around the user's waist that is kept up by a large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it, black shorts, and white bandages *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Skills': Sand Magic, Immortality *'Standard Equipment': Tail Cannon *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sand Buster, Sand Wall Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Building level *'Speed': At least Superhuman with Supersonic+ attack speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Sand Magic *'Intelligence': Possibly High Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. Personality In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Lucy. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" in the beginning of each sentence and refers to his sand as "our sand". He is also a trustworthy spirit. Plot Abilities Sand Magic: In relation to his scorpion theme, Scorpio is known for employing Sand Magic as his primary means of combat. He is shown casting such Magic through the use of his scorpion-like stinger, using it to produce sand which is focused to assault opponents at mid-to-long range. Scorpio is shown to be able to shape large amounts of sand in various ways, such as a tornado or beam. *'Sand Buster': Once summoned, Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the opponents. A large amount of sand is subsequently fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the tornado's sheer rotatory power. Aside from its most obvious, offensive use, Sand Buster was shown being used in another way, with Lucy having Scorpio combine it with Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar through Unison Raid in order to boost Natsu's speed, allowing him to strike Hades. *'Sand Wall': Scorpio summons forth a large amount of sand to protect him from incoming attacks, which is enough to guard from Kamika's lightning attacks. *'Sand Spear': Scorpio fires from his scorpion-like stinger a thin but powerful piercing beam of sand at the enemy. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Scorpio cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly kill him. Relationships *He is in a relationship with Aquarius as we can see in one of the episodes Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Caster Magic Users